Doctor Romantic
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: This is what leads up to 'The Daughter' and don't ask for sex chapters. I don't do m-rated fan fictions. Or not yet :l And I hope I never do.


Part 1

Rose POV

I yawned as The Doctor and I watched a strange show on the Telly he put in the consul room. The couch being small, I had no space to lie down. So I had tucked my feet under my bum and put my head on the back of the couch.  
"Well would you look at that. The man can take off his leg." The Doctor said. I watched as the actor began to take off his leg after sitting down.  
"Fake leg." I said. The Doctor glanced at me.  
"You don't look to comfortable." He said. I looked at him  
"I'm not really." I said. He took in a deep breath.  
"You wanna..." He said than motioned to his lap. Was he asking if I wanted to lay across his lap?  
"Wanna what?" I asked  
"Lay your feet across my lap?" He asked finally. I nodded lightly. I moved my feet out from under myself and placed them across his lap. He jokingly tickled my toes  
"Oi!" I said laughing. "Stop." I said. He chuckled. I looked at his hair. I wanted to entangle my fingers into it. "So Doctor." I began and he looked back at me  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"What's your home planets name again?" I asked. He had a tiny frown.  
"Gallifrey." He said. I felt hit fingers trace something on the bottom of my foot. Circles. Strange  
"That's a lovely name." I said. He looked at me a bit alarmed  
"What?" He asked  
"Gallifrey." I said "It's a lovely name for a planet." I said. He than looked relieved. Why would he be freaked out?  
"Oh. Yeah. It was. You know. When it still existed." He said quietly  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I said as I looked at my nails suddenly interested in them.  
"No, no it's okay. I'm just still adjusting." He said as an explosion went of on the telly. I looked back up and he had his eyes locked on the telly.  
"Do you think... If you found the right person. You would..." I began but he looked at me and I felt a lump form in my throat "You know..." I said. He seamed to understand  
"Maybe. If I found someone I knew I trusted most. if she was lovely. Nice. Smart. Crazy." He said.  
_Me_ is what crossed my mind. I shook the though out of my head.  
"Why do you ask?" He asked and I snapped back into reality  
"No reason." I said and another explosion went off on the telly. I yawned again and the Doctor reached for the remote and paused it  
"You looked very Knackered." He said and I looked at him  
"I kinda am." I said. I yawned again covering my mouth. He traced the same circles on the bottom of my foot. It tickled a bit and I felt a shiver go up my spine. Could this be his language? Maybe he's saying 'I love you' or... No he couldn't be. He could. Maybe he's tracing his name on my foot. Is it possible. Maybe... Nah  
"You need to go to bed." He said and I yawned again  
"You do also." I said. He gave another small frown and shook his head.  
"Nah. I'll be fine." He said as he nearly began to yawn.  
"Doctor you have to sleep." I said. He shook his head. I sleepily grabbed his wrist and he looked me in the eye. I felt my eyes fall and I blacked out  
The Doctor POV  
Rose's eyes drooped and closed as she slumped forward, fast asleep with a tight grip around my wrist.  
"Rose." I whispered. Nothing. I moved her legs off slowly making sure not to wake her up. I picked her up bridal style and headed towards her room careful not to wake her up. She began to mumbel a song.  
"She's watching the taxie driver, he pulls away. She's been, locked up inside her apartment a hundred days. She sayd 'Yeah he's still comin' just a little bit late, he got stuck at the laundrie mat washing his cape, she's just watching the clouds role by and they spell her name. Like Lois Lane." I smiled softly.  
I've never heard her sing before. I got to her room door and unlocked it. I've never been in her room much. The walls are a light blue, the bed had 2 or 3 blanets and was a twin bed. She had her stuff packed into one corner and a few pictures on the walls.  
I layed her down on her bed. I got the blankets above her But she still had a strong grip on my wrist. I began to try and get it off but she began to squrim so I stopped.  
"Gods Rose." I mumbeled. I layed down next to her. I yawned at last before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Ok so this is like a Pre-quil to 'The Daughter'.**


End file.
